The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
At times off-road vehicles, such as trucks, cars, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), cargo vehicles, shuttle vehicles, golf carts, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility task vehicles (UTVs), recreational off-highway vehicles (ROVs), side-by-side vehicles (SSV), worksite vehicles, buggies, motorcycles, tactical vehicles, etc., must travel slowly to negotiate difficult terrain. Therefore, the vehicle driveline must comprise gearing that is structured and operable to provide a low gear ratio, also referred to as a numerically high reduction ratio of rotational speed (e.g., a 7.46:1 reduction), between the input and output of the driveline (e.g., between the input and output shafts of a vehicle transmission). In many known vehicle drivelines this ratio of rotational speed reduction is achieved by implementing a low gear set, e.g., a “granny gear” set in the transmission, or by including a two speed transfer case having a low gear set and a high gear set in series with the transmission. However, in a two shaft transmission, implementation of a “granny gear” can be difficult because it is difficult to achieve such a numerically high reduction ratio (e.g., a 7.46:1 reduction) with single gear set between the two shafts. Alternatively, complex gearing systems have been attempted that require two or more additional transmission shafts to achieve both the desired low gear ratio and the correct direction of rotation of the transmission output shaft. These additional shafts require space in the transmission, and additional bearings and machined bores within the transmission case, thereby adding packaging volume, parts and cost to the transmission.